1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including, in a secondary transfer unit having a mechanism for bringing a secondary transfer roller into contact with and separating the secondary transfer roller from an image bearing member, a mechanism for further bringing the secondary transfer roller into contact with and separating the secondary transfer roller from a fur brush and an image forming method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transfer device includes a contact and separation mechanism for bringing a secondary transfer roller into contact with an image bearing member when the transfer device transfers a toner image formed on the image bearing member onto a sheet and separating the secondary transfer roller from the image bearing member when the transfer device does not transfer the toner image onto the sheet.
There is known a contact and separation driving device for a secondary transfer roller in which, in a secondary transfer unit having a mechanism for bringing a secondary transfer roller into contact with and separating the secondary transfer roller from an image bearing member, the number of components of a mechanism unit configuring the mechanism for performing a contact and separation operation is not increased and a device such as an electromagnetic clutch that requires electric control is not used (JP-A-2007-264546).